


Desolation

by viciouspandalove



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Aigis and Ken are only mentioned, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Study, They don't get together in this but Minato definitely thinks about it, Word count 600, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouspandalove/pseuds/viciouspandalove
Summary: At the end of the world, he can only think of what he could have had, had things been different.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Desolation

Desolation: anguished misery or loneliness

\-------

It was over. 

It was _finally_ over.

It was finally over, yet he felt empty. Hollow, like he was missing a part of himself. 

_In a way_ , he supposes, _he was._

Things weren't the same without Ryoji. They were never going to be the same again. He came in a whirlwind of soft smiles and words whispered under the moonlight, and then he was gone. 

It hurt, thinking about it. Even if he hadn't known, they'd been a part of each other's lives for almost as long as they'd been alive, and the emptiness he was feeling was oppressive. He really was incomplete, he reckoned. He supposed losing half your soul would do that to you. 

Huh. Quite literally a soul mate, he was. 

A revelation that didn't quite soothe the ache in his heart, if anything. Would they have been something more, had they lived normal lives? Would they have gotten married and lived the rest of their lives together? 

_Would they have been happy?_ His grip on his evoker tightens, for he already knows the answer. 

_Yes._

_A hundred times yes._

He can feel Aigis' gaze on him. She'd cried for the first time, tonight. Her first _real_ sign of emotion, her first real sign that she could feel. 

He said nothing. 

She'd cried, wept, _for him_ \- and he'd said nothing. The vacancy in his chest leaving his tongue too heavy for words, his hands glued to his sides- or was it the bone-deep exhaustion from giving up the rest of his soul to form the seal? Still, her presence stabilizes him, if only for a little bit. He knows she can feel his sorrow, he can't hide it from her. Her hand resting on his shoulder gives a little squeeze. _'I'm here for you'_ it says, _'I'll help you through this'_. He appreciates the gesture. 

He's turned to where he heard a voice, _Ken's _, his mind supplies, and keeps his attention on what lay in front of them.__

____

He could see Nyx's corspe starting to decompose. Though the air didn't smell foul, it definitely didn't smell exactly pleasant. It reeked of burnt hair and… frost? He hangs on to the second half, memories of cedarwood and jasmine invading his mind. A bit nostalgic, despite churning his stomach. Bittersweet. 

____

Staring at Nyx's remains hurt. The hollow eyes where there had once been electric blue. A cruel grin which had once radiated the sun's warmth. The hair a swept-back mockery of one he once knew. He watches as it continues disintegrating, half its' face already gone. 

____

He felt sick. 

____

He continued watching anyway, watching the being that had plagued his existence for half of his life rot away. He didn't feel any better, seeing this. Seeing the particles of _hertheir **his**_ face float into the air before vanishing for good. If anything, it only amplified his misery. 

____

Funny, wasn't it. Watching one of the greatest threats to humanity turn into nothing made him downcast. 

____

_I could've done more._

_____ _

_____ _

_I could've saved him._

____

But he hadn't. There was nothing more he could have done. Ryoji was always going to turn into Nyx and Nyx would always be a part of Ryoji. He wondered what would have happened, had he taken him up on killing him. He immediately decides against that line of thought once he felt his stomach start to churn. In the end, all he really could do was stand up and walk back to the dorms. 

____

Shaking, with tears in his eyes, he turns and walks away. 

____

He wasn't his to keep, anyway.

 __  
__  


**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THE NYX BATTLE DOESN'T END LIKE THIS JUST LET ME BE SAD AJAJAJAJ
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry it was so short, but I'm working on getting back into writing! I'm endlessly emotional over these two, and the trauma they share lol. Hopefully there will come a day when I can write them happy, but who knows. Maybe it'll only ever be angst. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! This is the first piece I've finished in MONTHS and I'm planning on hopefully uploading some of my Creative Writing works from class once we start creating them, if you're interested.


End file.
